Pokemon Sinnoh
by Megaskarmory15
Summary: This story is about the character in pokemon Barry. I made this story because I feel He doesn't get enough of a story in the anime. Also in this story it is like the game but the places are not made like they are in the game. The cities are much bigger than they are in the game and other changes may be made. Also I obviously do not own anything but the plot.
1. The Start of Something New

This chapter is my first chapter I have created on this site. Of course this does not follow the anime or games. Barry's father is alive in the anime, but not in this story as I did say in the summary there would be changes. This chapter is more emotional. So just sit back and enjoy Pokemon Sinnoh.

It was a bright and sunny day in a small place known as Twinleaf Town. The summer morning smoothly went by as a small flock of starly flew by. As the flock flew over one specific house, a boy opened up a window to see the beautiful day. The boys name was Barry. He had blonde hair and orange eyes. He had a green scarf, and a orange striped shirt. His body was in regular shape. He wasn't muscular but he was fit enough to run a long distance. He stared out at his hometown with a smile on his face.

"Today is the day…." He said to himself, "I'm ten years old and finally able to get a pokemon and start an adventure!"

His mother called to him from downstairs for breakfast. He turned away from the window and ran downstairs. In the kitchen, the table had his favorite breakfast meals. There were scrambled eggs, sausage, toast with jam, biscuits with gravy, and orange juice. It all looked so good to him his mouth was practically drooling. He sat down and ate one bite at a time. His mom sat down by him with her cup of coffee in her hand. She had brown curly hair that went down by her neck, light brown eyes, and a very slender body. She took a small sip and looked to her son. "You know why I made all your favorite food for you today, right?" Barry looked to his mother with a smile.

"Of course I do mom. it's the day I get my pokemon and go out on an adventure to become a pokemon master." he said proudly,

His mom laughed a bit. She knew how much her son had loved pokemon since he had seen one. "Have you thought about who you will pick as your starter pokemon?"

Starter pokemon are the very first pokemon you get for your journey. You chose from three that represent a pokemon type. The three types you choose from are grass, water, and fire. Each region had different starter pokemon. The ones for the region Barry is in, Sinnoh, is Turtwig the grass type, Chimchar the fire type, and piplup the water type. Barry knew which one he wanted for a very long time.

"I'm going to chose Chimchar!" Berry shouted in excitement,

"I thought you said you were going to go with Turtwig so you could ride on a Torterra's back to places." His mom said in surprise,

Barry laughed and told his mother, " I was gonna, but then I decided it's wrong to use my pokemon as a tool and also I want chimchar because dad…." He then stayed quiet in thought.

His mother's smile washed away from her face. His father had passed away in a war against another region about two years ago. Barry then shook himself out of his trance and told his mother, "Dad always said he liked Chimchar the most out of them."

"Well I'm glad you made your decision and I'm sure your father would be very proud of the young man you've become." She stood out of her chair and started to clean off the table. Her and Berry did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen before Barry had to go off on his adventure.

It was now the afternoon, and also time for Barry to leave his home. Right as he passed by his mom on the front porch she stopped him. She looked very sad but very happy at the same time. He sensed that it was because he was going to be away for so long. His mother looked into his orange eyes and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now Barry, I need you to be strong. But most of all I need you to be safe. I lost your father, and I don't want to lose you too, because you mean the world to me." She said with tears in her eyes.

Barry was startled by the tears. He knew that she would be upset but he never thought she would come to tears. But he is the only person that she lives with and dads loss took a big toll on her. So he gave a small smile. "I will mom, don't you worry about me."

She gave a small nod as a signal of saying could go. Barry once again gave a confident smile and began to walk away from the comfort of his home. As he walked step by step a million thoughts raced through his mind. "Will I succeed? How will I eat? What if my pokemon get seriously hurt?" These were just a few a the things that went through his mind as he walked more away from his mother and more toward Sandgem Town, where he would get his first pokemon. All of his racing thoughts stopped when he turned around and saw his mother and remembered that he forgot one thing. He ran as fast as he could back home and ran at his mother with a hug squeezing her tighter than ever before.

"I'm gonna miss you mom." Barry said softly,

His mother smiled and hugged him back, "I'm gonna miss you too sweetie…" The hug lasted for about ten seconds before Barry broke out of the hug running as fast as he could. His mother shouted out to him "Take Care Barry! Don't forget to have fun!"

Barry ran as fast as he could. He didn't have much time before it would be too late to get one or else he would have to wait until they get more pokemon which could take awhile.

Barry was now at the exit of his town. He looked down the two directions upon his path. To his left, Lake Verity, there is said to be a legendary pokemon there. Though Barry has been there many times, he never did see one so he eventually gave up on finding it. To his right, Route 201, this was the way to his destination and it was a very calm and short route too. The only pokemon who he has seen on it were Starly, Bidoof, and a Kricketot or two. So he started down the route toward Sandgem town. As he began walking he already noticed the Starly flying by and a group of Bidoof drinking at a pond. Barry began to daydream to himself about the amazing world where these creatures thrive and it only made him more excited about getting his Chimchar.

Before he could even wake up from his daydream he was already at the entrance of Sandgem Town. This place was even more joyous that Twinleaf Town. It also seemed busier with all of the shops and people wandering around getting to their jobs or going back home to their family. As Barry walked around the streets found a place that gave out newspaper. They also gave out maps of the town for free. He took one and walked out. He saw the time on lock tower and panicked as it was about twenty minutes before the lab closes. Barry looked at the town map and ran. As he ran he looked at every building hoping it would be the lab. He finally found a building with a pokeball logo on it that had the words "Professor Rowan's Pokemon Laboratory".

Barry was at the front door of the lab. He still had about fifteen minutes left so he stood there preparing himself by imagining the amazing life he will have when he steps back outside of this door. Barry took a deep breath in and out. Then he opened the doors and went inside get his very first pokemon. He knew this was going to be the start of something new.


	2. New Acquaintances

Barry walked into the lab. The smell of nature somehow drifted through the air. Barry thought it would smell this way because it is in fact a pokemon research laboratory. When he first walked in he saw an empty room besides a secretary at the counter. Barry walked in slowly looking at pictures on the wall of a old intimidating looking man with all sorts of pokemon. He walked up to the counter where the woman stood behind. She had long purple hair and a friendly aura.

"Hello this is Professor Rowan's Pokemon Laboratory, how may I help you?" The woman asked,

Barry was nervous. He cleared his throat and finally said, "I'm here to get my first pokemon please."

She began to look through a stack of paper and found the one she was looking for. "Ah, Barry?" she asked. I nodded in response. "Your pokemon is down this hallway, please follow me."

His nervousness finally became excitement as he followed her down the hallway. As they went through the hallway Barry noticed things were going on through windows. Some scientist were taking notes on pokemon while others were performing complicated experiments that didn't even look like it was pokemon related. But none of it mattered to Barry, he just wanted to get a Chimchar already.

They finally got to the end of the hallway that seemed to go on for miles. The secretary opened the door which opened to a room full of equipment. There was also a man in there with his back turned away from Barry and the secretary. He was doing something busy and he then said something outloud to himself "Aha! Finally complete."

"Professor Rowan, Barry has come for his pokemon." said the secretary to the man.

The professor turned to Barry. It was the man Barry had seen in the pictures on the wall. He had an impressively long white mustache with bush white sideburns, a full head of white hair, and the same intimidating look as he did in the pictures. "Just on time Barry! I was starting to think you weren't coming."

Barry didn't know what to say. usually he was on time for everything, but with him almost getting lost in the town and his long goodbyes with his mother he couldn't possibly be early like usual.

Then Professor Rowan went to a table with briefcase on it. He picked it up and walked over to Barry. "Now Barry, you do know that once you get a pokemon you and the pokemon are partners and you must take care of it as if it were your own child, right?"

Barry's body stiffened at his question. "Yes sir, I understand."

The professor made a slight smile, but Barry couldn't see it very good with his mustache in the way. "Well in this Briefcase there are three pokeballs." He put the case back on the table and opened it. He Pointed at each one saying which ball had which pokemon inside. "This Pokeball has Turtwig the tiny leaf pokemon, in this pokeball Chimchar the chimp pokemon, and in this pokeball Piplup the penguin pokemon. Chose wisely."

Immediately Barry shouted out "I chose Chimchar, it's definitely going to be Chimchar!"

Professor Rowan stared for a second. "Very well then, here you go Barry, your very first pokemon." Professor Rowan grabbed the ball in the middle and handed it to the blonde haired boy.

A huge smile appeared on his face as the light shined off of the red and white sphere. He was trying his best to not shout out in happiness. Barry turned around to leave. Right as he landed his hand on the door handle The professor shouted out to Barry. "Oh barry, I had almost forgot! Come here and get your pokeballs and I have something very special for you."

Barry turned back to him thinking about how long this was taking. He walked quickly back to the professor. He went to the table where he was previously working at. Then he came back with a bunch of items. "Here are your pokeballs. And also an invention that I had finished right when you walked in. It's a Pokedex, it records the data of any pokemon you encounter. The Pokedex was actually invented by a professor in the Kanto region named Professor Oak. I'm sure you have heard of him. But this Pokedex that I have created has all of the pokemon of Sinnoh as where other Pokedex for some reason don't. It also has the different forms of pokemon you encounter."

It was a lot for Barry to take in. Kanto, data, forms, regions, He was sure he'd figure all of it out when he used it. All he could think about was the fact that there was his Chimchar in the palm of his hand.

Professor Rowan began to speak again, "You see Barry, it is my job to study pokemon evolution. What I want you to do is take the pokedex and help me with my research. All I want you to do is fill up this Pokedex with info on the pokemon you meet. Don't worry, when you see a pokemon it will automatically get information on that pokemon. Ok young man, you may go now." The professor gave a smile.

Barry thanked him and ran out of the room. As he ran through the hallway he thought about the fun and thought of the responsibility of his journey. Before he knew it he was outside of the laboratory. He stood there in the gleaming sunlight. He then took his backpack where he kept his pokeballs and Pokedex and took out the pokeball holding Chimchar inside. Barry wasted no time and threw the ball upward making the pokeball open with a strange white light going towards the ground to form the shape of a Chimchar. The light cleared and there it was. It looked very much like a chimp and its body was orange. Its face was a tannish color and a flame burned on its rear. The pokemon looked at its surroundings and finally looked up at Barry. It looked at him with a confused look on its face

"Hello there Chimchar! My name is Barry, your new trainer." Barry said to the Chimchar,

As the pokemon looked at its new trainer in awe, a car drove past, frightening the Chimchar. It quickly held onto Barry's leg for protection. Barry looked at it with a warming smile. "It's alright Chimchar you're safe with me." Chimchar once again looked up at Barry. Something then came to Barry's mind. "I guess we should put your data in the pokedex huh." Barry took out the red Pokedex and faced it to Chimchar. Information came up on the screen with its picture. The words on the screen said, "It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires." Barry then thought to himself and then said out loud, "But Chimchar doesn't even have a tail…. oh well." He then put the device back in his bag and looked to his Chimchar. "Well, it looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together huh. I guess you should go back in your ball for now." He then looked at his pokemon and thought, "Maybe you could walk with me instead for now."

Chimchar leaped up with a happy shout. It then leaped up onto Barry's shoulder. "Let's go Chimchar, our journey has finally begun!"

The two marched out of Sandgem town with smiles on their faces. Though they are both completely unaware of the dangers that lies ahead. But no matter what the obstacle, together they will both be able to overcome it.


	3. Rookies

Barry and his newly obtained Chimchar are now on Route 202. The sun is out and everything seems to be just amazing. Barry looked around to see if there were any pokemon to record on the Pokedex.

"Oh Chimchar look! There are some Starly." Barry saw a small group of Starly on the ground. Barry didn't waste any time. He took out the Pokedex and point it at the Starly. There was a "Ding", then words came up on the screen with the pokemons picture like it did when he pointed it at Chimchar. A description came up on the device. "Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big." Barry gave a little laugh, "Makes sense I guess."

As the two travelers walked away from the Starly something glimmered in a bush. Barry noticed it and stared. Nothing happened so he shrugged it off and continued his way. As he turned away a shadowy object went from that bush to another. Barry and Chimchar walked a distance before the shadowy figure finally appeared in front of them.

"What in the world was that!" Barry said in surprise.

"Chim!" Cried Chimchar.

The figure cleared up and it was a boy. The boy had a blue cap, brown shaggy hair, a dirty tan shirt with an image of a Squirtle head, and short jeans. "Hey you, are you a pokemon trainer?" the boy asked,

"Me? Uhh yeah" Barry hesitantly responded,

The boy then grabbed a pokeball in a swift action. "Then I challenge you to a battle!" The boy had a lot of energy. He shouted "Go Bidoof!" His pokeball was thrown into the air and opened up with a light which released the Bidoof.

"Oh it's a Bidoof." Barry once again got his pokedex and pointed it at Bidoof. Its information came up. "A Comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same length as Rattata's." Barry put away his Pokedex.

"Okay Chimchar this is our first battle so are you ready?" Barry asked. Chimchar put his fist in the air with a loud "Chimchar!" Barry smiled, "Okay Chimchar go get him!" Chimchar just stood there. "Well are you gonna battle." Barry asked.

There was a long pause "Uh, you do know you have to tell him what move to use right?" Asked the trainer.

"Ah, uh of course I do!" He stared at Chimchar while it had a worried expression on its face. He once again took his Pokedex out and prayed that there would be something in there that would help him. He pointed it at Chimchar and noticed on the top right it said "MOVES" Barry clicked the right button on the Pokedex. On the screen the moves Chimchar had right now were scratch, leer, and ember. "Okay Chimchar, use scratch!" Chimchar dashed toward Bidoof and landed the scratch. The Bidoof was pushed backed but it didn't seem to be damaged.

"Ha, your Chimchar is low leveled. Now Bidoof use use growl!" Demanded the boy,

Chimchar then looked like it had been intimidated. Barry shouted, "C'mon Chimchar, you can't be afraid of some Bidoof!" Barry's mind went through possibilities on how to win but nothing came to mind. "Chimchar, hit it with Ember!"

Chimchar quickly inhaled. When it exhaled, many tiny shots of fire came from Chimchar's mouth. The fire flew towards the beaver-like pokemon. Once again it hit but didn't do much. "I've never seen such a strong Bidoof before!" Barry yelled,

"That's because I used growl, an attack lowering move. But it doesn't effect special attacks. You must have not trained that Chimchar at all! Now Bidoof, use your tackle attack!" The Bidoof charged at Chimchar with full force making Chimchar go flying.

"Chimchar are you okay!" Chimchar had its hands on its knees with one of its eyes closed. "Come on Chimchar. Just one more try. Go for a Scratch attack!" Chimchar dashed at Bidoof with its Scratch ready to hit.

"Bidoof, dodge and hit it with another tackle!" Shouted the trainer

Right before the Scratch could land, Bidoof moved to the side. Barry and Chimchar both knew it was over and before they knew it Chimchar was tackled by the pokemon. Critical hit! Chimchar was knocked out on the ground. Barry immediately ran over to his fallen pokemon and picked it up. Chimchar woke up and was sad about the loss. Barry stood up with Chimchar in his arms like it was an infant. His head was down in defeat. The trainer walked to Barry.

"You must be a new trainer. Hi my name is Jonas." Jonas held his hand out.

Barry at first was upset and sort of angry, but the boys warm greeting washed his anger away. "Mine's Berry, nice to meet you." They shook hands. "I literally just got my Chimchar so I guess I wasn't that good." He said with his hand behind his head.

"I'm sure you two will make a good team eventually. It just takes time. Me and Bidoof have been together for a while now." He then looked down to Bidoof and pet its head. "Well me and Bidoof are gonna go now to train for our first gym battle."

"Wait, I thought you said you two knew each other for a long time." said Barry.

"Well before I started my adventure not too long ago Bidoof and me were just friends at home. And when I got my first pokeball Bidoof just hit the button on the ball and got inside. Now he's my pokemon."

Barry smiled at the story. "You two seem really close. Well I hope we see each other again."

"Oh don't worry we will. And we'll have another battle."

Barry's friendly smile turned into a confident smile. "And next time I won't lose."

"We'll see about that. I'll see ya later Barry."

The trainer walked away from Barry. Barry stood there with his pokemon still in his arms. It looked like it was feeling better. "Don't worry Chimchar, we'll get em next time." He realized that Chimchar needed rest to he took out his pokeball and pointed it at Chimchar. A red light came from the ball and covered Chimchar in a red light. Next thing Barry knew, Chimchar was gone and inside of the pokeball.

Back over by Jonas, he was walking on a path to Oreburgh City. He had been thinking about Barry and their battle together. He began speaking to the Bidoof beside him. "That was a pretty easy battle huh Bidoof?"

"Bidoof!" It squeaked.

"I can already tell he's gonna be fun to battle in the future. He sure is going to have a hard time facing Roark." He began to think to himself and he then laughed. "Heh, rookies."


End file.
